raaven and robin
by raven-fan14
Summary: english is not my first language


Raven and Robin had been dating for a year now and everything was going great.

Raven was in her room meditating when she felt a presence near her she scaned her room and she had a shock when she noticed that the presence was in her she scand her body and detected to fetal heart beats she gasped and fell from meditative stance on to her bed.

she was pregnant with twins. she couldnt tell Robin because he always said he never wanted kids what was she going to do now?. she couldnt get rid of her babbies it was against her belifes and it was wrong to muirder somthing so inocent. she thought for about an hour on what to do and suddenely she came to a conclusion. she had to leave the titans for good shed tell Robin tonight

**later that night**

later that night Robin had set up a romantic meal for two on the roof top with candels under the moon light he was dressed in his best clothes and had somthing very important to ask Raven.

Raven enterd the roof top like hed asked her to hours earlyer and she gasped at the sight befor her she was wearing her t-shirt and jeans "Robin whats this all for?" she asked suprised

"for you" Rolbin replied. he walked over to her and took her hand in his and lead her to her seat after sitting her down he sat him self across from her and smiled taking off the lids of their meal. it was spegetiy and meat balls their favourate they both started to eat well Raven was just picking at her food deep in thought.

after five minits of silence Robin asked Raven "whats wrong Rae?"

Raven looked up from her plate and said "nothing"

Robin sighed and said "well i was going to waight until after we finished our meal but since you arent eating i might as well do it now" he got down on one knee and grabed her hand and pulled out a black velvet box "Raven i ve loved you since i first met you will you marry me?" he said smileing ear to ear

Raven was shocked but knew that she couldnt shed ruin his life with kids hed never wanted so she shuck her head "no" she whispered as tears fell down her face.

Robin looked heart broken and said "what"

Raven pulled her hand from his grasp "i said no i cant marry you Robin"

"but why we we love each other dont we?"

"yes but its complacated i i just cant marry you im sorry" Raven ran to her room grabed her bags that shed packed earliyer that day and teleported out to the city to the hotel room sshed booked under her aleas Rachel Roth.

Robin sat rooted to the spot were he was on bended knee tears pouring down his face. he stayed there for over half an hour until his brain started working again and he ran down to Ravens room were he opened the door to fined all of Ravens things gone he quickly ran to the common room and called the titans to the common room when everyone arrived they saw the tear tracks on Robins face and knew somthing bad had happend

"titans we have an emergence Ravens gone left and we need to bring her back" Robin said

"what do you mean Ravens gone Rob" Cy questioned Robin

"what does it sound like i mean Raven took all of her stuff and left" he anwserd

"why did friend Raven leave us?" said Starfire

"i dont know but we need to get out there and search the city ok" he said

they all nodded and after Robin assingned sectors for them all they broke up to search

they searched all night but didnt find a trace of Raven anywhere in the city

**the next morning with Raven **

with Raven she was just waking up after a crying induced sleep when she rushed to the bathroom and thruw up after throwing up Raven flushed the toliet and brushed her teeth. after that she went to her bags and opened one to find a book after finding the right book she opend it to a page titeled how to change your apperance after reading through it she muttered the spell and a bright wight light eveloped her when it dissapeared she looked at her self in the mirror to see that she now had long jet black hair and tan skin no red gem but her eyes were still purple. she smiled a sad smile and then whent down stairs to go out and try to find a job.

**with the titans **

Robin was at the computar searching and Star was making her pudding of sadness Cy and BB were waiting for orders. with BB falling asleep because of the long night. Robin turned around in his computer chair and said "alright titans you all go to bed and ill call you if theres any developments ok" the three tired titans all nodded their heads and whent to bed.

**one year later **

it was now one year sinece Raven left. the titans looked and looked for her but never found her everyone was sad but Robin was the worst he never left the training room except for food and to fight he actually sleeps in Ravens old room now.

with Raven her life was as good as couldf be expected for a teenage mother of twins. she had a job at a local coffe place called the impereal cafe and was on pretty good money. she had her babys both of them a boy and a girl the boy looked like Robin but with purple eyes and the girl looked just like how Raven used to look befor she changed her apperance. they both had Ravens powers but because they were more human they had better controll. the boy was called John after Robins father and the girl was called Iris. Raven was taking her kids to work with her today because her babysitter called in sick but her boss didnt mind there was a back room were the kids could play while Raven worked.

the titans were fighting Red x who had robbed a jeweraly store in an ally way behind a coffe store called impereal cafe and they were doing pouraly BB was already knocked out Cy was low on power and Star glued to a wall with a red x over her eyes just then a girl came out of the back of the store to put some trash in the bin when Cys battery died and Red x pulled a gun on Robin and shot him straght in the chest he fell down and Red x dissaperad. the girl came out from behind the bin and ran over to Robin and put her hand to his chest.

a blue glow emmitied from the hand and in to Robin and healed his chest he opened his eyes and saw worried purple ones "Raven" he whisperd the girl gasped and ran back inside before he could get a good look at her.

his chest hurt to much to move but luckly BB came round and released Star and then they carried everyone back to the tower

**the next day **

the next day Robin went back to that coffe store in normal clothes and sunglasses and scoped the place out then he saw the girl with violet eyes come in and his heart stoped it was Raven hed know thoose eyes any were he waited until she took a brack and cornerd her in the spear room in the back "Raven ive finally found you" he said the girl gasped and turned around

"im sorry but my name is Rachel not Raven" she said

"Raven stop lieing to me i know its you" he said tears leaking down his checks

"i i i im sorry but i just cant" she said and ran out of the store down the street with Robin hot on her heels she ran to an apartmant building and opend the door and ran up to the 4rth level and then to apartment 13b just as she was about to close the door he jammed his foot in it and because he was much stronger then her he forced it open and walked inside

inside there was a other young woman a few years younger then Raven and Robin looking shocked "Rachel whats going on" she asked

"nothing Beth you can go home now" Rachel said Beth nodded grabed her things and left Robin just stood there until she closed the door and then launched him self at Rachel hugging and kissing her "im so sorry i know i went to fast with the proposal but now you can come back and we can be just like befor" he said

"no Robin we cant" she said

"why not Raven? i love you" he said letting go of her

"yea and i love you but there was another reason i left a year ago Robin" she said

"what was it" he asked

"i i was um pregnant and i knew how much you never wanted kids so i left so you wouldnt make me get rid of them" she said looking at the ground

"Rae i would never have made you get rid of them i love you and would love them because they came from you now please come back home with my kids" he said softly

"really you mean you arnt mad at me becase i didnt tell you about Iris and John" she said

"John really" he asked

"yeah i wanted to honor you by nameing him after your father" she said

"can i see them" he asked

"sure but first" she muttered somthing under her breath and a bright klight eveloped her and when it was gone she was back to looking like Raven again

"wow" he said

"yeah now come on and see your babbies" she said with a smile and walked him to the nursery aned opened the door to see his kids flying into Ravens arms "momma" they both cried

Raven moved back into titans tower and she and Robin got married 6 months later and then 9 months later she had another baby called Nate who had purple hair and blue eyes

the end


End file.
